


the way you make me feel

by anxiouslynx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant - Dangan Ronpa 3, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslynx/pseuds/anxiouslynx
Summary: Mikan has never known what it feels like to be loved.So when Junko smiles at her like she’s actually glad to see her, Mikan can't help but feel guilty.Pre-SDR2 of how Mikan Tsumiki fell into despair.





	1. Prey

Mikan was an hour late to Makoto Naegi’s party and she felt desperately guilty. He was one of the few that tried to be nice to her, despite how disgusting she was, so she felt like she owed him something.

Mikan nervously approached the entrance to his house. She would try to sneak in so nobody would notice that she was missing in the first place. Mikan frowned. Someone was blocking the front door. The person in suspect was looking around, notably rather annoyed. Were they looking for someone?

“Mikan, darling!” someone called out to her. Oh no. Mikan knew that voice. It was coming from the person standing by the door.

Junko Enoshima.

_Oh nononono._

Why did it have to be Junko of all people to catch her?

Mikan tried to ignore how Junko’s eyes had lit up when she saw her. It made her throat tighten.

“I didn’t expect to see you here!” The way Junko was smiling at her like she was _actually glad to see her_ made Mikan feel even more sick.

_She had to go she had to go---_

“Ah-um-ah! I-I’m sor-ry-y!” Mikan began to back up. She couldn’t face Junko of all people _she was looking at her so prettily Mikan didn’t deserve it she was too pitif---_

Junko caught her wrist. She was stuck. _Oh nonono_ Junko pulled Mikan closer, intertwining their fingers. Mikan felt her heart lodge in her throat.

“Why would you leave now? This despairingly boring party just isn’t the same without you!”

“Ah-um- I’m sorry!” Junko could see how pathetic she was and she hated it _why couldn’t she just leav--_

“There’s no need to be sorry,” Junko hissed, getting closer and grabbing her fingers tighter. “I’ll always forgive you.” _Forgive her?_ Mikan felt her heart drop. Of course, Junko would lie to her. Mikan was so unworthy after all.

Junko lurched her body forward and into a hug. Mikan felt like she was suffocating _what was this feeling._ She could feel the softness and curves of Junko’s body and it made her throat tighten she was disgusting disgu _sting disgusting disgusting disgusting_

Junko pulled back and grabbed her wrist. “Come with me. I’ll show you how to live, just for tonight.” Junko paused. “Though, I think you’d look really pretty drunk, Mikan.“

 

* * *

 

 

It was later in the night. Mikan was trying to explain to one of her classmates why drinking too much alcohol was bad. Or maybe she wasn’t. Mikan didn’t really know what was happening. They seemed to find it really funny for some reason. Mikan wondered when Junko had gone. She missed her already.

She felt someone hugging her from behind. The feeling of their body—she immediately knew it was Junko.

Mikan couldn’t help but note that they were acting like a couple—Junko was acting like she actually liked Mikan. _Hahaahahahahha but that could never be true! But then why did this feel so good?_

“Did you miss me?” she felt Junko murmur into her ear.

“I-it-t’s f-fine!” Junko spun her around. Her blond hair was so striking. “I-I d-deserve to be l-left alone!”  Junko gave her a sad smile.

“No one deserves to be left alone. Especially not you. You’re too cute to be left alone.” Mikan felt a blush spread across her cheeks. She put her hand over her face – _Junko can’t see like this she’d hate her didn’t know what she’d do if Junko hated her – oh never mind it was okay Junko’s leading her somewhere and is facing away from her—_

_\--ahahaha where was Junko taking her?_

 

* * *

 

 

Junko locked Naegi’s bedroom door for some reason. Mikan sat down on the bed.

_Ahahahahah_

_Ahah_

Junko walked over to her. The way her hips moved made Mikan feel something warm and funny inside her. She wanted to feel Junko against her. Maybe it was selfish to expect something like that from someone so beautiful but--

“The way you make me feel,” oh god Mikan was talking. “It’s like my whole body is on fire when you look at me.” Mikan couldn’t control the way the words were spilling out of her mouth. “And when you touch me _ahahahah._ I feel so… alive.”

_why why why can’t you shut up when you’re meant to_

_Mikan you disgusting pig_

“Mikan,” Junko clicked her tongue. “Do you love me?”

Mikan froze. Something about hearing it out loud felt wrong and weird and disgusting.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Mikan was squealing like a _filthy pig._ “It must feel so disgusting for someone as perfect as yo—"

“Mikan.” Junko wouldn’t let her speak. “I love you too. I will always love you. Never forget that okay? _Ohnonon Junko you deserve bette—“_ You have my eternal love.” Mikan stopped breathing. “You deserve it. You are precious to me. You are my everything.”

Mikan started crying. She felt so happy _ahahahhahaha_ \--

“You’re beautiful. The way you smile, the way you adorably stutter. The cute way you flap your arms when you talk. How you make me feel. I love talking to you more than anything.”

Mikan felt so light and giddy and excited and alive and it was so great she wanted more Junko to say more _ahahahahhahaha--_

Junko put Mikan’s arms above her on the bed. She pressed down, hard. Mikan felt even more dizzy.

“Can I tell you something? A secret, Mikan?” Junko whispered. Her lips were so red and plump. Mikan wanted to touch them. _Preferably with her own lips_. “Just between us?”

Mikan nodded slowly, _where was this going?_ She felt so nervous and yet so excited!

“The first time I saw you, I was terrified of you. You were so pretty and gorgeous and I couldn’t bring myself to talk to you. You were so caring and kind. Nobody seemed to notice though – and that’s when. When I knew I had to do something. Someone as talented and special as you deserved love.”

Mikan felt her head spinning so fast _ahahahahahahhaha was this really happening no way there’s no way this woman really felt this way towards her she almost couldn’t believe it but it felt so good she didn’t care what was happening_

“I knew I had to do something. So, I approached you one day and asked you for your number. You were so cute and stutter-y. It just made me want you more.”

Mikan’s breath hitched. Someone wanted her? _Someone like Junko?_

“And when you trip and fall to try to get everyone to notice you—" Mikan froze in fear. Her high fell.

_Oh nonononono she’s going to call me out nonono--_

“I can’t help but get jealous. I wanted to be the only one to see you like that.”

_Ahahahahah Junko does love me of course she’s been saying it this whole time of course ahahah_

“And now that you’re beneath me, I don’t think I can hold back. Mikan, I want to… do things together. You’ve made me feel so alive that I just can’t resist you any longer. So, please,” Junko looked away blushing.

“Would you give yourself to me?”

Mikan was salivating _this felt so good she felt so happy_ _ahahhahahahahahha_

She was always so scared of being assertive. Everyone was always awful to her when she tried to take control. But now… she knew there was no way in hell she was going to miss this opportunity.

She grabbed Junko and slammed her onto the bed, switching their positions. She placed one hand on Junko’s chest and one hand in her hair and yanked her head towards her and smashed their lips together. She was so hungry and Junko tasted so good _ahaha_. Junko met her lips back eagerly and stroked Mikan’s hair with her hands.

Mikan felt a surge of pleasure go through her. _This is what it means to be alive?_

She knew she would never let Junko go. This feeling was too addictive.

She loved Junko. She knew she would do anything for her – the feeling Junko gave her was too good. Junko was too adorable to let go. Junko was everything.

Junko loved her.

 


	2. Predator

Junko was getting despairingly irritated. She had risked her identity as a fashionista by risking showing up at Naegi’s party only half an hour late.

_And Mikan fucking Tsumuki wasn’t even here yet!_

“My adorable face is gonna stand by the front door for a while. I would be suwer wuper grateful if no one bothered me. Okayyy, ugly-chan?” Mukuro just smiled at her and nodded, walking away. Hmmph.

Said door was very uncomfortable to lean against. Junko liked it though, it made her feel even more despair. _Ahahah, what an amazing feeling!_

Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. A shaking, little pig was trying to approach Naegi’s house? Oh, wait. It was just Mikan. Yay!

“Mikan, darling!” Junko called out to her. Mikan looked completely terrified, but at the same time, kind of turned on. Perfect.

“I didn’t expect to see you here!” Junko flashed Mikan her best smile. Junko knew it looked genuine, every photographer she had ever collaborated with had told her so. Though, truth be told, Junko had already known it herself.

_She was so adorable she could away with anything, ahah!_

 “Ah-um-ah!” Mikan was squeaking now. “I-I’m sor-ry-y!” The pig was beginning to properly panic now and back away. Junko couldn’t help but feel a flicker of annoyance. Was she _seriously_ going to try and leave?

To prevent Mikan from taking another step, Junko quickly leaned forward and grabbed Mikan’s wrist. Junko noted how Mikan’s breath hitched when she did that. Junko pulled Mikan closer, intertwining their fingers. Mikan was definitely blushing now.

“Why would you leave now? This despairingly boring party just isn’t the same without you!”

“Ah-um- I’m sorry!” Mikan continued to squeal. It was rather pathetic.

“There’s no need to be sorry,” Junko hissed, moving closer and grabbing Mikan’s fingers tighter. “I’ll always forgive you.” Mikan froze, and Junko desperately wanted to laugh. _This was way, way, way too easy!_

Junko moved herself forward and wrapped her body around Mikan, pulling the other into a tight hug. Junko made sure to position herself perfectly against Mikan. She waited for about five to seven seconds, enough time to be sure Mikan felt _all_ of Junko’s cute little body.

Junko pulled back, grabbing Mikan’s wrist. “Come with me. I’ll show you how to live, just for tonight.” She paused, deciding which plan to go with. _Hmm… getting Mikan drunk was a reallyyyy entertaining option, wasn’t it?_

_Ahahaha, it was decided then!_

 

* * *

 

 

Throughout the night, Junko made sure that Mikan continued to drink. She knew that the other girl couldn’t resist gulping down alcohol if Junko was the one to… _suggestively_ pour it.

Junko spotted Mikan giggling with one of her classmates a few feet away. Ibuki Mioda. Junko ran up to Mikan and gave her another tight hug, wrapping her arms protectively around Mikan’s torso. A classic couple’s hug. Mioda saluted at Junko with a knowing smirk, before clinging onto another girl herself who was passing by.

“Did you miss me?” Junko murmured seductively into Mikan’s ear.

“I-it-t’s f-fine!” Junko spun Mikan around. “I-I d-deserve to be l-left alone!” Junko gave her a sad smile. 

“No one deserves to be left alone. Especially not you. You’re too cute to be left alone.” Junko began to feel nauseous at all these cheesy, romantic despairingly awful lines she was pulling. They were just so… cliché. So boring. But it was what was needed right now in order to achieve greater despair!

Mikan put a hand over her face, seemingly to hide her blush. Junko took this as an opportunity to take Mikan’s other hand and begin leading her to a private room.

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently, Naegi’s bedroom was the only free room available. That worked fine for Junko though. She made sure to lock the door – she didn’t want anyone to interrupt what was about to happen next. Junko then began to slowly walk over to Mikan, who was sitting down on Naegi's bed, fiddling with her hands. 

“The way you make me feel,” Mikan blurted out. Junko had a feeling she knew where this way going. “It’s like my whole body is on fire when you look at me.” Yay! Junko did know where it was going! “And when you touch me _ahahahah._ I feel so… alive.”

This definitely made things easier for Junko. With alcohol, despair could be obtained so much faster! Mikan had already confessed her feelings for her! _Ahahahah, this was so entertaining!_

…

No, that wasn’t right. Junko knew Mikan didn’t love her. Mikan was only lusting for her. But the poor little pig had never felt love, right? So, that meant that Mikan only _thought_  that she was feeling love.

That was okay though. Junko could work with that.

“Mikan,” Junko clicked her tongue. “Do you love me?”

Mikan visibly tensed up.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Mikan began rambling. Yippee! Junko was right again! “It must feel so disgusting for someone as perfect as yo—”

“Mikan.” Junko cut her off. This was a critical moment. “I love you too. I always love you. Never forget that, okay?” Mikan was looking at her in disbelief. “You have my _eternal love._ ” Mikan froze again. _Gotcha_. “You deserve it. You are precious to me. You are my everything.”

Mikan started crying. Junko had stolen her last couple lines from some TV show she used to watch when she got sick. Whoops. Junko knew she needed to keep going.

“You’re beautiful. The way you smile, the way you adorably stutter. The cute way you flap your arms when you talk. How you make me feel. I love talking to you more than anything.”

Junko bent down and pushed Mikan’s arms above her on the bed. Mikan was squirming. She didn’t look uncomfortable, though. Junko put her full body weight into her arms to make Mikan stop shifting.

“Can I tell you something? A secret, Mikan?” Junko whispered. “Just between us?”

Mikan nodded slowly, eyeing Junko’s lips.

Junko gave her planned speech, making sure to play along with Mikan’s body language. If Mikan was tense, Junko flirted with her to calm her down. If Mikan was happy, Junko could continue with her story. _Easy peasy!_

_..._

“Mikan, I want to… do things together. You’ve made me feel so alive that I just can’t resist you any longer.” Junko made sure to mirror Mikan’s earlier words.

“So, please,” Junko looked to the right, forcing herself to feel the despair of this situation in order to blush. “Would you give yourself to me?”

Mikan was salivating. How fucking disgusting. Junko waited, giving Mikan a moment to collect her thoughts.

Mikan swung Junko around, switching their positions on the bed. _Ohh, Mikan’s a top?_ Mikan placed one hand on Junko’s chest and one in her hair, and yanking Junko’s head towards her own, allowed her lips to violently attack Junko's.  _Someone's desperate._ Junko eventually returned the kiss, stroking Mikan’s hair with her hands.

Mikan started shivering with pleasure. Junko finally allowed herself to laugh, pleased with herself. Mikan didn’t even seem to notice.

Junko was almost disappointed that this wasn’t as challenging as she thought it would be.

Oh well, she still had fourteen more to go, after all.

 


End file.
